A Dragon Mate's Curse
by Black-Elephant
Summary: Natsu finally claimed Lucy as his mate, but he forgot the most important rule and broke Lucy's heart. Now both of them have to pay the toll for his mistake! Will he get there in time, or will they have to wait again to find each other once again? NALU! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! i suck at summaries but why not try and reading it?


_ Have you ever heard about the Dragon's Mate Curse? Yes, being the mate of a dragon is absolutely wonderful because you just found your other destined half, the second part of your soul and your pieces fit together better than a puzzle. You are two souls destined for each other, lost in time and space, but finally reunited. You are one._

_ Yet what would happen if your mate was to betray you? To leave you behind for another he believes is much more suited for him? The two of you were destined for each other, right? Your souls match together more perfectly than any other two people ever could. It would be the heart break that would make all others seem like child's play. The unimaginable searing pain threatening to burst through your heart and leave a bloody, gaping hole in your chest; the want to throw yourself onto a bed of daggers to end the pain faster; the mind blowing burns and stabs that you imagine are being inflicted onto your chest and body; the screeches that would make the most cold-hearted murderer wince in pain; that is the heart break of a Dragon's Mate._

_ This is the Dragon's Mate Curse, and the day someone finds a pain much more excruciating than this, it will be the coldest damn day in Hell._

_ This is the story about the demise of Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail and her own mate. And I am incredibly, horribly saddened my dear on lookers, the tale you will see is the tale I watched destroy two young souls. _

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Lucy Heartfillia, the slim, busty Celestial mage of Fairy Tail was oozing happiness this morning. Hell, she could be the next Miss Sally Sunshine. Why you ask, was she so contagiously happy today? Her mate, Natsu Dragneel, the all famous Salamander claimed her last night in a daze of lust and pleasure as they danced the forbidden ritual the night before. They had been in love since the day they first met and began dating soon after Lisanna was brought back to life. Their time together would now be eight months together, eight months of utter bliss. They were truly destined for each other, the two lost souls who found each other once again.

The small golden flame on her throat burst with color as she touched it tentatively and blushed a dark red at memories that flashed in her eyes. Never had she felt so alive when he thrusted into her and bit the small of her neck, growling in pleasure as his magic seeped into her limp body and branded a mark on her neck.

Quickly changing into her regular outfit, the blonde grabbed her whip and keys and marched out the door. She summoned Plue as she walked happily to the guild, missing the whispers that revolved around her and the pity from the townsfolk.

**How about we take a look at what those meddling townspeople are talking about?**

"Poor girl," the baker said aloud as he stared at the girl walking with pity, instantly grabbing the attentions of the meddling shop keeper.

"What happened?" The shop keeper was nearly drooling with the want for juicy gossip.

"Didn't you hear? For the last eight months, she's been dating the Salamander!" the baker exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that?" the shop keeper asked as his ambition for gossip died down.

"The Salamander has been cheating on her for the last six months with the girl who returned from the dead! It's tragic! I talked to the girls' landlady and she said that last night, they finally made their relationship serious! She also said that the two were talking about mates and nonsense," the baker sighed as he watched the merry girl skip cheerfully down the street.

"Does she know?" the shop keeper winced as he saw the young girl sing a happy tune and touch her neck once again.

"Of course not you idiot! I heard that even her guild was hiding the secret from her," the baker shook his head lightly and walked back into his own shop as the shop keeper watched the girl walk away, dancing along with her pet dog Plue that nearly everyone had fallen in love with.

'Poor girl' the shop keeper thought before walking into the shop across from the bakers.

**And now, back to Miss Sally Sunshine…**

Lucy stared at the guild doors in front of her, nearly bursting with giddiness at the thought of seeing Natsu today. She smiled happily, not noticing the rare quietness coming form inside the guild. Opening the door and stepping in, Lucy was about to greet everyone when she saw a sight that smashed her face in with a brick wall. There he was, her mate, smashing lips with Lisanna as the rest of the guild smiled widely and sent comments about how it was bound to happen and how bad they felt for poor Lucy.

Everyone turned to the doors and gasped as they saw a teary eyed Lucy standing there with a flame mark that was shining brightly in the sun. Natsu, having smelled Lucy, immediately tore his lips away from Lisanna's and stared with wide eyes at Lucy.

"I guess our little secret is out now," Lisanna smirked devilishly as Lucy's tears began to freefall.

"Luce," Natsu tried to call out in a calm voice as she stepped farther away every time he stepped closer, "Luce just-"

"Don't call me that anymore," Lucy whispered as she ran away from the guild in tears.

Natsu stared with wide eyes at the doors that clanged shut and hid the running Lucy's sight away. He barely even noticed a fuming Gajeel walk forward and grab his muffler.

"Did you do what I think you did?" Gajeel asked in an eerily calm tone as Natsu nodded shamelessly.

"What did he do?" Wendy walked forward as she noticed the weird scent coming off of Natsu.

"This idiot marked her as his mate!" Gajeel roared at Natsu who flinched and fell down to the floor in a heap.

"So?" Lisanna snapped at Gajeel.

"What did I do?" Natsu questioned himself as he bolted out the guild doors with only one person on his mind.

"Why does it matter?" Levy thought as she stared at Gajeel.

"Oh my god, what did he do?!" Wendy exclaimed as she began to sob at the thought of Lucy falling victim to the curse because of Natsu's stupidity.

"I doubt any of you have ever heard about the Dragon's Mate Curse but it's been told to every dragon slayer by their foster dragons. Each dragon has only one mate and they know it the moment they meet each other. I knew Natsu found his mate the minute I saw Lucy and Natsu together, I knew the bond they shared was one of true soul mates, the rarest type of all. Once a dragon marks their mate, they are bound to that one person and ONLY that person," Gajeel broke off at this moment to glare at Lisanna who shrugged shamelessly, "If a dragon were to ever break their mates' heart, it would kill the mate from a broken heart, literally. So to put it shortly, Lucy's going to die."

The second after Gajeel finished the taboo word, the entire Fairy Tail guild burst out of the door, running madly to find their missing Celestial blonde, damning themselves to Hell for not stopping Natsu and Lisanna before this happened.

**I bet you're wondering how I know all this right. It's just a matter of time before you finally figure out who I am. Don't worry, everything will sort itself out soon enough, except for those two lovers…..whoever said Fate was fair? Or even Death at that matter?**

Lucy ran and ran into the forest as burning sensations much more powerful than she ever felt begin to shoot though her heart. Finally, after the pain began to grow too much as she crumbled to the ground as her pain began to grow unbearable and tears streaked her now filthy cheeks. She curled into a ball on the mossy ground as the pain rippled through her heart and a scream began to tear through her lips. The pain suddenly grew to be too much for her frail body as she screamed a cry of bloody murder before arching her back off the ground, begging for the burns to be gone.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Natsu plundered through the forest, trees burning and falling to the round as he followed Lucy's scent blindly. The second he heard the scream rip through her lips, he ran even faster, knowing full well what was going to happen if he didn't get there soon enough.

_Natsu, whenever you find your mate, never betray their love_

Natsu knows he messed up big time. He doesn't even know WHY he went with Lisanna. He KNOWS he loves Lucy with every fiber of his being, but something happened that caused this.

_The Dragon's Mate Curse kills your destined mate if you ever break that trust..._

Natsu ran faster as flashbacks of his fathers cautious words burned through his mind and brought him to his senses. He knows why he did it now.

_But a soul mate is a once in a life time thing Natsu, you only ever find those if you have searched long enough. The minute you see her and a warm, soft feeling unmatched by anything blooms in your heart, you know you have finally found her._

Natsu remembers the day her met Lucy in Hargeon Port. The minute he laid eyes on her, that same indescribable feeling of warmth passed through his body. He knew the second the feeling passed, that she was his and he was hers. When he saw her on that ship with the fake Salamander, he felt rage and fury burning through him and the want, no the NEED, to rip the bastards body to pieces.

_But this also means that if you betray her, the feeling will be much more excruciating for her. You have to be extra careful with her when this happens, because she could break like a little china figurine. _

Natsu finally realized that Lisanna tricked him into betraying Lucy and he played along like the fool he was. How did he not realize this before?!

_Love blinds everyone Natsu, even just the sisterly type of love._

Natsu finally found her in a small meadow filled with beautiful flowers and lush green grass. The sight itself was the most beautiful thing a person could ever see, but he could really give less then a damn about that right now. Instead, he stared intently at his mate who was crying, screaming and arching off the ground in pain. He rushed over to her and dropped to his knees instantly.

"C-calm down L-luce," Natsu tried to remain calm as Lucy jerked off the ground again and screamed in agony. The second he touched her body, she screeched and arched again.

'I'm too late already! She can't even tolerate my touch anymore!' Natsu thought miserably as Lucy began to weaken as the pain became too much for her tiny body to handle, already beginning to shut down to protect itself.

All the members in Fairy Tail showed up shortly after Natsu, staring with wide eyes as they watched the two mates interact with each other for possibly the last time. Everyone slowly filed in with some sign of sadness on their face as Natsu slowly picked up his dying lover in his arms and gently caressed her.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned with relief in her eyes as she slowly looked up to see his face

"Yeah Lucy, I'm here now," Natsu sadly replied as tears began to run down his face and he warmed his body to comfort Lucy more.

"Please, end it already, I can't deal with the pain," Lucy begged Natsu as more tears rolled down her cheeks and Natsu began to feel sick in his stomach.

"I-I can't let you go Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy flinched and stared at him with teary eyes.

"But you have Lisanna now don't you? You don't need me anymore," Lucy choked out through her sobs.

"I don't want her Lucy! I want YOU! I was such an idiot to not have seen what was in front of me! I'm so damn sorry Lucy, just please don't leave me here alone," Natsu cried out as he began to feel the same pain Lucy had been feeling sprout in his chest like a weed in a bed of grass.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered before she gently pecked his lips one last time.

"Lucy," Natsu begged one last time before the glow in her eyes began to fade and her body began to become colder and limp.

"I'll find you again, I promise, a Celestial Mage never breaks their promises," Lucy breathed out as her heart stopped and her lungs let out their last breathe of air.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared out in pain as he clutched her dead body to his own and sobbed continuously, not caring that the rest of his guild members stared in shock and sadness at him.

"A heart can't be complete without the other part," Wendy whispered through her tears as she watched the Fire Dragon Slayer roar his pain away.

"He's not going to last long without her," Gajeel whispered back as he flinched once again at the deafening roar Natsu released.

"What are you talking about? Now that Lucy's gone, he can be with me forever," Lisanna smirked as she stared at Natsu clutch Lucy's body closer.

"You idiot," Gajeel hissed at Lisanna who flinched at the glare Gajeel was giving her, "Just as Lucy can't survive without Natsu, Natsu can't survive without Lucy for long. He's not far from losing it."

"W-what?" Lisanna gasped in horror.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such a little jealous bitch, both Lucy and Natsu would be here now," Gajeel hissed again.

Natsu, not wanting to live without Lucy, finally gave into the darkness as he breathed out his last roar. He clutched her body close to him for the last time as he sighed with pleasure at the feeling of how perfect their bodies fit together. Natsu lied down onto the soft grass he held her close, closing his eyes for the last time.

'No matter where you run, or hide, or escape to, you're dragon will ALWAYS find you, Luce' Natsu thought for the last time before finally sighing and melting into the ground with his dead mate in his arms, a ghost smile on both of their paling faces.

**I gently bent down to pick up their soft souls, a smile gracing my lips at how even in death; they still clutched each other, not wanting to be broken apart. A dark chuckle escaped my lips as I held their two souls close to me. The others didn't see me as a portal opened up in front of me and I carried the two across the border from Life and Death. Taking one last look at the group who carried the bodies away, I smiled sadly at their broken faces before stepping into the portal for good and closing the portal.**

**SEVERAL YEARS LATER**

A young busty blonde ran down the shoreline as her keys glittered in the sunlight. The wing whipped her hair around her face, but she could care less at the moment. She stared down shortly at her keys, 10 gold and 4 silver. She was deeply proud as a Celestial Mage to have found so many, but she only needed to find a guild to join so she could finally become an official mage.

Today when she woke up, she saw the glittering sea water and couldn't help but want to run across the beach, so she quickly put on her clothes and ran outside. She quickly began to run, not noticing a tall figure ahead of her before bumping into him. As she fell down onto her rump, a high "Oof" escaped as she fell, the larger of the two stumbling back slightly.

She looked up to see an out stretched hand and gladly clasped her hand around it as it pulled her up. When she looked up, she felt a strange warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her. His dark onyx eyes bore into her soft chocolate ones as his bright pink hair flapped around in the wind. She stared for a short while until she finally realized she was staring and looked at her feet, blushing darkly.

He couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him that he had been looking for since he was born. When he was old enough to remember his past, he couldn't help but want to feel her body in his arms, so he searched for her everywhere. When he felt the familiar feeling spread through his, he knew he finally found her once again.

Her warm brown eyes stared into his as her wavy blonde hair fell gently onto her shoulders. He smirked as he noticed her staring at him and the blush that spread throughout her face when she looked down. Extending his hand once again, he held it in a friendly way as he spoke up.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu smiled gently at the girl in front of him.

"My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia and I'm a Celestial Mage," Lucy smiled shyly as he shook her hand and held it a little longer, liking the way her hand fit in his perfectly.

"Want to go for an ice cream?" Natsu asked as he still held onto her hand, not wanting to let her go for fear of losing her again.

Lucy nodded shyly as he began to pull her down the beach, never letting go of her hand.

'I could get used to this' Lucy smiled again as he held her hand in his warm one and gently pulled her along.

'I swore I would find you again Lucy, and this time, I'm NEVER letting go' Natsu thought as he tugged her slowly, smiling gently at he smile and blush on her face.

**AAAAAAND FINISHED! I enjoyed writing this one a lot. My inspiration for it was weird though, a commercial for period cramps ._. Weird huh? Anyways I hope you like this NaLu one-shot! READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
